Ada Cinta
by Yurisuki Asuka
Summary: kisah cinta SasuSaku


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto but this story is mine!

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura

Rated : T

Yurisuki Asuka

Happy reading….

Don't like,Don't read!

Ada Cinta

"Sasuke-kun..kumohon..jadilah pacarku.."kata seorang gadis kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam.

"aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun"kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kamu mencintaiku?"Tanya pemuda itu yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"aku tidak tau kenapa,yang jelas,aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun."kata gadis itu yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

"beri aku 2 hari untuk menjawabnya."kata Sasuke dingin lalu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun serius?"Tanya Sakura senang.

"hn"jawab Sasuke sekenanya lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di belakang tersenyum lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

*Ruang Kelas XI-A*

"Dobe,ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."kata Sasuke kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya.

"ada apa Teme?"Tanya Dobe.

"kamu kenal Haruno Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura?dia kelas berapa?"Tanya Naruto,dialah si Dobe itu.

"kelas XI-B. kamu kenal nggak?"Tanya Sasuke.

"oh..Sakura aku kenal kenapa?"Tanya Naruto.

"menurutmu..dia itu orangnya gimana sih?"Tanya Sasuke.

"dia itu imut,lucu,manis,cantik,baik,ramah,pintar,pemalu,pendiam,kaya tapi tidak ..cuman itu yang aku tau tentang kenapa sih Teme?"Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" ada apa-apa"kilah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya,lalu kembali menghadap ke papan tulis untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei yang tampaknya sedang membaca buku yang bersampul orange.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"kenapa aku meragukan penilaian Naruto kepada Sakura ya?"Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri {dalam hati}.

"kenapa aku ragu akan sikap Sakura yang sebenarnya ya?"Tanya sasuke pada dirinya sendiri {dalam hati}.

"nanti sajalah aku lihat sendiri"kata Sasuke lalu kembali melanjutkan soal Biologinya.

*Keesokan Harinya*

"gimana ya?aku terima tidak ya?"Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya pun memasuki gerbang utama Konoha High School.

*Saat Jam Istirahat*

"Sakura!"panggil Sasuke saat melihat Sakura sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun.."gumam Sakura.

"guys..aku permisi sebentar ya."pamit Sakura kepada teman-temannya lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun"kata Sakura dan memegang tangan Sakura lalu mengajak Sakura kea tap sekolah.

*Atap Sekolah*

"Sasuke-kun..ada apa membawaku kesini?"Tanya Sakura.

"Kamu mau tau jawabanku atas pertanyaan yang kamu berikannpadaku kemarin kan?"Tanya Sasuke.

"iya..jadi,Sasuke-kun mau tidak jadi pacarku?"Tanya Sakura.

"hm..aku masih ragu akan hal itu."kata Sasuke.

"kenapa Sasuke-kun ragu?"Tanya Sakura.

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa."jawab Sasuke.

"yasudah,Sasuke-kun lupain aja dulu pertanyaanku iya..aku bawa 2 lollipop,Sasuke-kun mau?"tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan lollipop rasa anggur ke depan wajah Sasuke.

"boleh,makasih ya Sakura."kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu memakan lollipop anggur itu.

Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun terlihat keren dan tampan saat tersenyum."puji Sakura.

"hahaha..ada-ada saja."kata Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan menatap pemandangan di -diam,Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,aku sangat mencintaimu."gumam Sakura.

Merasa diperhatikan,Sasuke melihat kea rah Sakura.

"Sakura,ada apa memperhatikanku?"Tanya tersentak kaget.

"a..ano..hm..Sasuke-kun sangat tampan"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sakura.

"kamu lucu banget."kata Sasuke dan terus tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun,kenapa rambutku di acak-acak sih?kan jadi berantakan."keluh Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua berhenti,tangan Sasuke malah pindah ke pipi Sakura dan mencubitinya dengan gemas.

"Sasuke-kun apaan sih."keluh Sakura sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencubiti pipinya.

Dan saat itulah mata mereka berdua saling menatap.

_** Ada cinta..yang kurasakan..saat bertatap..dalam canda..**_

Wajah mereka berdua begitun keduanya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing.,mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kea rah yang lain.

"maaf"ucap mereka berdua berbarengan.

"tidak,seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."kata mereka berdua lagi-lagi Sakura makin pergi dari atap dan menuju ke toilet.

*Toilet*

"ko,bias jadi gini sih?"Tanya Sakura kepada dirinya lalu membasuh wajahnya yang masih memerah menggunakan air lalu mengusapnya menggunakan mengatur nafasnya sejenak lalu kembali kekelasnya.

*Atap*

"ada cinta yang kurasakan saat bertatap dalam canda."kata sadar,Sasuke tersenyum sendiri lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

*Keesokan Harinya*

Saat ini,Sasuke terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di taman sekolah,dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa?dari tadi aku perhatiin,Sasuke-kun lagi resah,resah kenapa Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Sakura.

"kalungku hilang,sepertinya tadi jatuh di sekitar sini deh."kata Sasuke sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dibalik membantu Sasuke mencari kalung yang dicari Sasuke.

"asuh..dimana sih,mudah-mudahan aja ketemu,soalnya itu hadiah ulang tahun dari ."harap Sasuke sambil terus mencari.

Sakura melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan dibalik semak-semak yang basa-basi lagi,Sakura mencoba meraih benda itu.

Setelah lama,Sakura pun berhasil meraih benda itu.

"Sasuke-kun,apakah yang ini?"Tanya berbalik dan melihat benda yang dipegang oleh mungkin,Sasuke mengambil benda itu lalu menaruh di saku celananya.

" ya Sakura."kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melihat tangan Sakura yang memerah akibat tergores dahan semak-semak yang berduri.

"Sakura,tanganmu aku obati."kata Sasuke.

"eh,Sasuke-kun tidak usah,tanganku tidak apa-apa ko."kilah Sakura.

"tapi tanganmu lecet Sakura,biar aku obati."kata Sasuke lalu mengobati tangan Sakura.{tidak tau sasuke mengobatinya pakai apa.#plak!}

"nah selesai,gimana Sakura?udah mendingan?"Tanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

_** Ada cinta..yang kau getarkan..saat ku resah..dalam harap..**_

_** Oh indahnya….cinta..**_

"pernah..ku ragu,akan sikapmu..tapi mengapa kini semuanya indah?oh resahnya.."kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"pernah..ku malu,pada hatiku..tapi mengapa kini..seolah cinta tlah ku genggam?"Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"apa Sasuke-kun?aku tidak jelas tadi."kata Sakura.

"bukan apa-apa Sakura."kata Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"oh."jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"oya..Sakura,ikut aku!"ajak Sasuke lalu memegang tangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura kea tap sekolah.

*Atap Sekolah*

"Sasuke-kun..ada apa membawa ku kesini?"Tanya Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Lama kemudian Sasuke melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memainkannya.

"dengarkan lagu ini ini khusus untukmu."kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ada cinta..yang kurasakan..saat bertatap dalam canda..Ada cinta..yang kau getarkan..saat ku resah..dalam harap..oh indahnya..cinta..pernah..ku ragu..akan sikapmu..tapi mengapa kini semuanya indah oh resahnya..Ada cinta yang ku rasakan saat bertatap dalam canda..Ada cinta..yang kau getarkan saat ku resah..dalam harap..oh indahnya..pernah..kumalu,pada hatiku,tapi mengapa kini seolah cinta yang kurasakan saat bertatap dalam canda..Ada cinta yang kau getarkan saat ku resah dalam harap..oh indahnya..cinta.."nyanyian Sasuke dan berhenti memetik senar lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"aku mencintaimu mau kan jadi pacarku?"Tanya Sakura membulat tidak percaya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun.."gumam Sakura tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"kamu maukan Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke.

"a..aku..aku.."kata Sakura menunggu jawaban Sakura,Sasuke segera menarik Sakura lebih dekat dengannya menggunakan tangan kanannya,dan tangan kirinya menarik dagu Sakura mendekat ke wajahnya.

"jadi,kamu maukan,Sakura?"Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"i..iya..aku mau Sasuke-kun."kata membuang-buang waktu segera mencium bibir Sakura dengan berdua menutup mata dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

**TAMAT**

** Sorry kalau alur kecepatan{?}.**

** OYA..FIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI LAGU SM*SH-ADA CINTA.**

** DAN JANGAN LUPA {RNR}**

** ARIGATOU KARNA SUDAH MEMBACA FIC KU YANG GAJE,DAN ABAL INI.**

**BYE MINNA… (^0^)/**


End file.
